All The Whammy's Kids
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: From The Whammy's Vaults. There were more Whammy's kids then just Mello, Matt, Near and Beyond, Learn each of their stories and pasts through the secrets that their files and their essays reveal. Better then I make it sound. T for Cussing. R&R
1. Generation 1: Always After: A

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: A

Name: Always After

Hair: Medium length, Shaggy, Straight Light Brown

Eye Colour: Forest Green

Generation: One

Past Roommate(s): Tario Hoshiko

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: Beyond Birthday

Placement: Number One

Birthday-Death day: June 15th 1981 - September 6th 2005

Cause Of Death: Suicide

**Family History**

Always was brought here by his mother at the age of 7. The woman refused to tell her name but promised to leave them a large sum of money if they kept the boy here even if he was years behind the other kids. Few days later, the mother was reported murdered and the child was taken to Whammy's. The father - Harold After - of the young boy was found guilty of the murder of the mother and Always' older siblings were brought to the father's mother to stay while Always stayed at Whammy's, as his mother requested, and as promised, the large sum of 10 000$ was given to the institution.

**At Age Fifteen, in Always's English class, he was told to write a short autobiography or an article about himself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Always;**

_Ms. Buckley decided that we had to write an autobiography, but personally I find it rather stupid that we are forced to write an autobiography when many of these kids - including myself - know absolutely nothing of their life before Whammy's. So, in lieu of an autobiography, I'm introducing myself to anyone who reads this, and to anyone who cares._

_My name is Always After, I don't know where I was born or who my parents were or even if I have any siblings. Quite frankly, I barely know anything about my origins, and most of my mind is a mystery to even me, so let's just hope you don't get lost somewhere while I try my best to explain what makes me Always After, outside of who my parents were and were I was born I mean._

_I don't actually talk like this, for those of you too dumb to understand that, this is just my narrative/storytelling voice. Ms. Buckley says it's better to write like this rather than writting the way you talk, but I'd just like to point out that several people in this class actually talk like this, so would they be expected to write the way I speak? Okay I'm starting to rant, so let's continue shall we?_

_My bestfriend and roommate is named Beyond Birthday, but most people just call him BB. At the moment, he's starring at the paper he's supposed to be writting on like it's the devil himself, and with Beyond you never know. Anyways to stick to the point, he knows more about me then I do. So really I should ask if I can write his and he could write mine, but Ms. Buckley is already angry with me for yelling at her for asking us to write a paper on something most of us couldn't actually-I'm getting off topic again. That's a problem of mine, by the way, but what I was getting at, was that Beyond, even though he's my bestfriend and this is totally wrong, is the kid I'm in love with. Don't judge, he's really sweet if you ignore the fact that he has the sickest, darkest and most sarcastic sense of humor on the planet._

_What a great first impression i'm giving you of Beyond, oh and another thing, who is 'you?' I keep referring to the reader as 'you,' however as far as my knowledge goes, the only person allowed to read this is Ms. Buckley... Back on topic, B's not actually creepy or anything, he's just really worried about what the rest of the world thinks and is really insecure, which is where I come in, because I'm the guy who listens and tries my best to help him, but B's pretty pessimistic so most of the time he just ignores my suggestions and mopes, or he cracks some joke and adds a random sarcastic comment and hopes it fits in, and to be fair it usually does. And before you ask (though you can't because by the time you read this it'll be done,) I'm not some lovesick teenage girl. I wont ever be as bad as Eliana. I don't fall in love with random guys even if their jerks. Beyond does loads for me. He listens to me complain about how the world is stupid and injust, he understands me better than I do, he doesn't yell at me to turn the light off and go to sleep at four in the morning when I'm painting and school starts in four hours (unlike Tario, who I had to share a room with before Beyond got here) and he supports every crazy thing I do. Beyond's a great guy, and I'm sorry if I gave you a bad first impression._

_I'm guessing I'm supposed to tell you more about myself, so I guess I should tell you that I'm the artist of this generation. I paint, I draw, I create and I even win prizes for it! Quillish tells me it's a great back up plan in my case, because although artists don't make much money, apparently my mother gave money to Whammy's for a second career option or something like that, so I wont even have to worry about becoming famous, but to be honest that's not a big wish of mine, I'd rather just be locally known. I don't like attention._

_So what I was attempting to say, all through this essay is that I'm Always After; That artistic kid in the back of the class. I'm the quiet kid in class and the loud kid in my group of friends. I'm the randomly agresive (violent and agresive aren't the same thing) kid that fights for every giving cause out there. I'm the one people look at and then whisper "Stupid Artistic Gay Freak" and despite being all of those things, and not knowing a damn thing about myself, I'm perfectly content and couldn't be happier... Unless I got a new coffee maker for my birthday, because that would be sweet._

**Health Diagnostic**

Always was tested for any mental illness and was found having very minor Schizotypal. Always was also tested for any form of depression, and although they know he has some sort of form of depression, his results were inconclusive so he could not be treated appropriately.

Always has a very unbalanced diet that varied depending how obsessed he was with his latest work of art. When he started, we have noticed that he eats less and drinks up to 67% more coffee then he normally does, and when he ends a project he eats more then ten times the amount of food he eats usually.

**This Would Conclude Always After's Document.**

**Authors Note: Three generation of 26 people. 3 x 26 = 78 chapters. This will be my biggest project ever, so I really hope a few people are going to be intrested in it, but most things I think are intresting, a lot of people on here don't so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, let people like this. Oh and tell me what you think for a first chapter. I'm thinking of even trying pictures of every whammy's kid, and then putting it on a site somewheres so you guys can see who they were and stuff... Or, if you guys want to help me out, you guys could draw everybody and send me the pics, and then I could make a site an put them on it and ive you guys credit. What'cha think? **

**Question Of The Day: Why Is Your Best Friend, Your Best Friend?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	2. Generation 1: Beyond Birthday: B

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: B

Name: Beyond Birthday

Sexe: Male

Hair: Unrully, Black Hair

Eye Colour: Dark Brown

Generation: One

Past Rommates: Always After

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: Always After

Placement: Number Two

Birthday-Death day: January 30th 1981 - January 21th 2007

Cause Of Death: Heartattack

**Family History**

Unlike any of the children who were in Generation One, Beyond brought himself to Whammy's the age of eleven. He informed Quillish that he was beyond smarter then the average eleven year old, that his parents were murdered and that he needed to live here. Beyond informed us that his name was Beyond Birthday, but no information was found on his parents or on his name after his arrival, so major speculation on who he really is has emerged.

**At Age Fifteen, in Beyond's English class, he was told to write a short autobiography or an article about himself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Beyond;**

_Thank You, very much Ms. Buckley, for this amazing assignement. With it, I wish to show the world that I am not a freak of nature and that I, Beyond Birthday, am just as normal as any other teenager in here. _

_To be honest, I'm not sure what to write here, and there's fifteen minutes until the bell, so let me just hope that this sounds alright._

_Like most normal teenagers, I have a very caring bestfriend, and he is named Always. We spend most of our time watching inteligent tv shows such as Jersey Shore and only listen to the best rap music out there, which just happens to be sung and written by a white man named Eminem. _

_Just like my peers, I sometimes feel the pressure to try new and dangerous things, such as drugs and alchohol, and just like them I've never given into this peer pressure. _

_Sometimes, I wear the right clothing and get my hair cut the right way, so that my more socially inept peers may be friend me. I never lie about liking girls, and I have a huge crush on Starry, who just happens to be the most gorgeous girl in the grade, and I would never ever conform to such a horrible this as being gay, which is why I'm not in love with my best friend, who also does things just for popularity._

_I would never think about wearing the colour black and using eyeliner. Such things are what socially awkward people wear, and I'm not socially awkward one bit. To further prove my nonsocially awkwardness, I diss bands such as Slayer, Megadeth, Green Day, The Smashing Pumpkins, Nirvana and Slipknot, and I adore artists such as Lady Gaga, Justin Beiber, Ke$ha and Hannah Montana. Oh thank the oh-so-kind lord for Ke$ha's amazing talent._

_I have never once protested against the goverment, since my goverment is great and they never do anything wrong, Nor have I shouted, "ANARCHY RULES" Or such lies to random people handing out flyers about the upcoming elections in the street. My favorite movie is Letters To Juliet, since thats what Starry's favorite movie is, and I adore watching Football. It's not like I find such sports degrading and I really don't adore movies like V for Vendetta, The Matrix and Star Wars, that would lessen my popularity._

_I would never support Anarchy, Abortions, Freedom, Homosexuality, Anti-Conformism and real music. Never would I actually enjoy Dead Baby Jokes and I would never laugh at someone else's pain. Christianity is the only true religion, and if you're Athiest you're definitly going to hell, while I'm in heaven shagging your wife._

_Now that you know who I "really" am, I regret to inform you that that was written in the deepest layer of sarcasm known to man. Thank you for wasting my time Ms. Buckley, I honestly hope this wasted your's._

**Health Diagnostic**

Beyond was tested for any mental illness and was found having Multiple Personality Disorder. Furthermore, we have noticed slightly Sociopathic behavior, but he has not be tested or treated for it.

Beyond Birthday seems to be constantly eating Strawberry Jam, but we have also noted that he actually does eat from all the food groups in a balanced manner.

**This Would Conclude Beyond Birthday's Document.**

**Authors Note: So I realized today that this is actually going to be lounger then I thought it was going to be, because 2 generations have double letters *Sigh* This is a lot of work, so I really hope people like it! If anybody wants to draw a character that I write about and send me the link feel free to do so, I will post a link to it on this story. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Question Of The Day: Is their an article of clothing you fnd yourself wearing at least once a week? **

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	3. Generation 1: Celeste Loki: C

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: C

Name: Celeste Loki

Sexe: Female

Hair: Wavy, dirty blonde hair

Eye Colour: Pale Blue

Generation: One

Past Rommates: Eliana Ever, Happy Skyvy

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: Jade Juno

Placement: Number Seven

Birthday-Death day: September 5th 1982 - Today

Current Occupation: Priestess

**Family History**

Celeste Loki was taken here by her older sister, Lorie Loki, at the age of three. Lorie explained to Quillish that even though her sister and her still had a mother, a father and nonimmediate family, this was a better place for her rather then at home. Quillish was skeptical, but after the tests for her admittance, he realized that she would fit in best here. A few years later, after Quillish conducted research to trace his roots, he found that her sister, was now a very well known wiccan practicioner, who preached that just because your parents were failures doesnt mean you have to be. Quillish got Lorie to present at the school without Celeste knowing it was her sister, and the presentation lead to the conversion of Celeste, who is now also a very famous priestess.

**At Age Fifteen, in Celeste's English class, she was told to write a short autobiography or an article about herself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Celeste;**

_Why would I show you who I am? That's boring. Anybody can know a person, it takes real guts to know what that person wants to be. Rather than showing you who I was and who I am, I want to show you who I'm striving to become, or rather, my ultimate goal._

_Ask anybody here what they want to do, they'll tell you they want to be the new L. It's naive to think that L will die this early on and not have a back up plan. We never had the chance to be naive - I never had the chance to be naive, and I refuse to start now._

_Who I am now doesn't matter, I could be a murdering axe cannibal, a metal chemical head or an anorexic prep and still reach the same destination. No matter what path I take to get there, I still get there don't I? So what difference does it make, if I take the "right" or "wrong" path to my goal? If by the end of the trip, I'm a decent person I see no difference._

_So enough about Celeste Loki, the girl standing outside of the mirror looking in. I want to talk about the girl in the mirror, the girl I've come to name Vivian Sola. _

_Looking into the name, Vivian means 'lively', and Sola means 'she who is alone'. Looking at me, Celeste Loki, you wouldn't think I'm lively, but I cannot hide how alone I am. In the mirror, however, the girl I strive to be, Vivian Sola, is capable of showing how lively she is with people she barely knows instead of just her roommate. Vivian Sola isn't alone, and that's what I want to become, so the 'Sola' part of her name would represent who I was, as the beginning represents Who I will be._

_When I do take on the role as Vivian Sola when I turn eighteen, I plan to join a wiccan coven not far from here, it's not too wellknown but it's really hard to get in, but a girl came and did a presentation about it and told me she'd save me a spot, so I have no worries about getting in. The Goddess will accept me. _

_I plan to help people who like me, have no parents or family, so that they might be less afraid to take on the world. I want to make a difference and to help them. Nobody should ever have to suffer the same fate anybody here at Whammy's ever had to. Exspecially not Beyond, everybody hates him and thinks he's frightening, but I don't see that, I see a guy who's trying his best to seem tougher then he really is, and that probably came from living on the streets by himself for so long and if someone else has to suffer that fate, when Whammy's is no lounger around or without them knowing what Whammy's is, I want to help them. I will help them. I have to._

_You probably don't understand my goal, and I understand that. A lot of closeminded people don't support Wiccans, and even further then that a lot of them hate things like this. I don't want to convert you, and I don't care if you help me or not, I just want you to know that I'm going to do it, since I wont sit there and pretend life is perfect with my own family while others are getting treated like dirt._

**Health Diagnostic**

Celeste was tested for any mental illness and was diagnosed with being Anti-Social, but during her stay here it was treated and cared for. Furthermore, she doesn't seem to have any form of depression or any health problems.

Celeste became a vegetarian somewhere in her early teens and hasn't been eating meat since then, aside from the fact that she has to take protein pills, her health is steady and there are no nutritien problems.

**This Would Conclude Celeste Loki's Document**

**Authors Note: My older brother pitched the idea for this character name and a part of the backstoryu included, so thank you Kayle for help with that. Anyways I'm signing liability forms so that i can go skiing tomorow, and i havent gone in forever, like four years, so if i die, ummm i dont know, tell my cat, Rosie I love her. lol Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Question Of The Day: Do you have any pets, if so, what are their names?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	4. Generation 1: Dyami Carmelianne: D

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: D

Name: Dyami Carmelianne

Sexe: Male

Hair: Dark Brown, Pin Straight Hair

Eye Colour: Dark Brown

Generation: One

Past Rommates: Xach Hetcher

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: Kai Llyde

Placement: Number Twenty-One

Birthday-Death day: November 12th 1982 - Today

Current Occupation: None

**Family History**

Dyami was recruited from another orphanage under the impression that he'd do great here and fit in well, however the impression was wrong, since the minute he stepped foot at the school, he started pushing around other children and rebelling in any way he could. We looked up information about his parents and soon learnt that both of his parents were in jail for the molestation of several children and drug use.

**At Age Fifteen, in Dyami's English class, he was told to write a short autobiography or an article about himself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Dyami;**

_You'd think they'd know better then to make us write about our lives. There six kids in this class crying, and one of them is man! For godsakes, you'd think these wimps would know something! I'm too good for this place, I'm better then these nerds._

_So you wanna (And Buckley, I know it's not proper grammar and whatnot, bite my ass!) know all about me. Obviously you're intrested in who I am and what I am, and personally I think this is stupid. Wanna know who I am? Then fine, but you'd getter a better response from buddy over there then me._

_Name's Dyami. I've got no best friend, and I just broke up with Very yesterday, so no girlfriend. My roommate, Kai, is a stupid wimp, and so is everybody else in this godforsaken generation. Nobody undersands me._

_Actually, that's not true, once I talked to buddy over there, BB, and he got me. Said I was utterly insane for wanting to break outta (Bite me Buckley!) here and wanting to bust my ass out there on my own, but BB's insane too, so it ain't (Suck my dick, Buckley!) like he's judging me or something. On the contrary, he says it with a smirk on his stupid face. Buddy's crazy, and he'd be my right hand man if it wasn't for the fact that he's practically dating Always Asshole. I don't hate gays, I just hate Asshole over there. _

_Point is, nobody understands what it's like to come from a place where your parents tried to rape you, all the time. That's right I'm a male Rapee, all them stupid white whores who didn't believe me can suck it, I'm done with them. _

_Anyways, my favorite colour is red, the colour of blood, because yeah I killed that boy Zach, or Sach or Xach or however the hell you say his name. The kid threaten to sleep with my at the time girlfriend, Happy, and I was doing her at the time and didn't want whatever he was doing. _

_Okay, so i just realized that I havent said anything about me other then the basics, but screw it, that's all other people know about me too. Deuces. _

**Health Diagnostic**

We attempted to test Dyami for any mental problems, however he refuses treatement and to meet with the Psycotherapist, so nothing has been achieved and his status is currently "Unsteady"

Dyami hasn't been eating well or a lot since his early years, we don't know why and have no idea what might have caused his eating disorder, but we have discontinued research on the account he refuses treatement.

**This Would Conclude Dyami Carmelianne's Document**

**Authors Note: I didn't die skiing! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was going to but I only got an hour of sleep and then went skiing and then passed out on the couch, which is not good in any way, bit whatever! Anyways, Dyami's a jerk. End of Story, No reason to it really, he jsut likes being an asshole I guess.**

**Question Of The Day: Biggest Turnoff?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	5. Generation 1: Eliana Ever: E

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: E

Name: Eliana Ever

Sexe: Female

Hair: Long, wavy naturally black hair with naturaly bleach blonde 5 inch roots.

Eye Colour: Yellow

Generation: One

Past Rommates: Celeste Loki

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: None

Placement: Number Twelve

Birthday-Death day: December 8th 1981 - January 22th 2007

Cause Of Death: Suicide

**Family History**

Eliana was one of the few children at Whammy's that had a perfectly normal and carefree life up until her parents were killed in a car accident, when she was the tender age of five. Her eldest sister - Alanis Ever - offered to take care of Eliana, not wishing to part with her sister by Whammy's explained to her that it was for the best, and so Alanis let Eliana movie into the orphanage without any further contact with her younger sibling.

**At Age Fifteen, in Eliana's English class, she was told to write a short autobiography or an article about herself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Eliana;**

_Dear Ms. Buckley,_

_I just wanted to apologize for Always standing up to you in front of the entire class. He doesn't mean anything by it and doesn't know when to shut his big fat mouth, I'd know, he's one of my bestfriends... Which is why I'm apologizing in his stead. On that note, let's continue with this essay._

_Hi, my name's Eliana Ever, and to anybody who's reading this and doesn't know me, I'm the girl beside Beyond and Always (and as I stated earlier for the latter,) they are my bestfriends. I wont get into detail as to why right now, or ever for that matter, but let's just say, that I know I'll end up dying for them one day and that the person I am, is half because of the people they are. Here, let me explain since I know it's confusing._

_Always is in love with Beyond. B doesn't know that, and Al couldn't talk about it with BB, so instead he talks about it with me. When he needs emotional support I'm there for him, and when he needs someone to pretend to look strong, I can do that too. _

_Beyond, however, is also in love with Always, but he doesn't talk about it as openly as Always does, so with BB I spend most of my time trying to keep him from slipping into the insane catergory of insane, kind of like that redhead from Rocky Horror Picture Show sings that song about telling Eddie about "staying sane inside insanity," execpt, I'm not in love with Beyond, instead I have this really weird crush on Dyami for no apparent reason. Personally i think its jsut because hes dangerous and - wow. I didn't want to tell this to my teacher, and I can't even erase it, since i wrote it in my pink pen. Well shit. Back on topic._

_Sadly, the problem about being who your friends need you to be instead of who you are is that you sometimes lose yourself on the way there. It's why Celeste doesn't like me. She says I have to learn to chase after my own dreams instead of helping others acheive theres. I may not know myself, but atleast I know how to dream and keep my feet on the ground. I know where my reality is, and I dont care if I do really well in life, aslong as I can continue helping my friends._

_I don't care if I ever fall in real love. I don't care if I'm rich and famous. I don't care if I end up broke as all. No matter what happens to me, I'll still have Always and Beyond, and they are the ones who matter not me. They are the ones who are going to be the future, not me. They are the ones who I love, I dont care about myself._

_Now if you excuse me, I have to go join Beyond and Always in the hallway and ask what they wrote on here and make sure both of them are in the mood for crying._

**Health Diagnostic**

Although she was diagnosed codependant, Eliana has no further mental illnesses or problems that need to be adressed at this time. Further more she has cooperated with the therapist without an inch of problems, and she seems to be doing well coping.

There has never been one problem health was with Eliana. She has always eaten well and stayed somewhat fit. She seems to be few here with a balanced diet and healthy lifestyle.

**This Would Conclude Eliana Ever's Document**

**Authors Note: So it was brought to my attention that i uploaded the wrong chapter last time, I fixed it so if you didnt read it you can go and do so at this time. Anyways school started today and I spent litterally all day thinking of my boyfriend, wether you take that in the good or bad way is up to you, since it works either way. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and support guys! 8D Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Question Of The Day: Favorite shoe company? I.e: DC, Converse, ect**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	6. Generation 1: Fortunata Gustavo: F

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: F

Name: Fortunata Gustavo

Sexe: Female

Hair: Dark Brown, thick curly hair

Eye Colour: Brown

Generation: One

Past Rommates: None

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: Nami Hoshiko

Placement: Number Thirteen

Birthday-Death day: April 30th 1982 - June 15th 1998

Cause Of Death: Cancer

**Family History**

Daughter of the italian dancer, Marie Gustavo, Fortunata was brought here at the age of two. For years she held a steady third place here, until she was diagnosed with cancer at the age of six. Her parents, who were not dead but much too young to have a child, sixteen or something like that when she was born, came and visited her during her operatons, telling her that they loved her however Fortunata pushed them further and further away, not wanting them to leave her again. She died at the age of 16.

**At Age Fifteen, in Fortunata's English class, she was told to write a short autobiography or an article about herself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Fortunata;**

_Fortunata. It means something like "the one with fortune", yet I have none of that. No good luck and no future. You try ebing told you have a week or a month or something to live every month or two since you were a kid. It sucks. You don't want to befriend people, because if you do die you don't want to hurt them, and people dont want to talk to you because they think you're creepy, and they think you're creepy because you're lonely and have devoleped a silence. My silence. _

_This is my rebellion. _

_B was explaining it to me when he was tutoring me a couple weeks ago. He told me that when you get told to do something that seems disgusting, like to rape someone or murder someone, to just rebel and not do it. He even asked me if I wanted to go rebel against the goverment with him at City Hall a week ago._

_The problem is I can't rebel. I've been living with the help of people, if I refuse treatement or make a fuss or become difficult, I die. B said that was a worthy risk but my mind doesn't work the same way as his. I refuse to die for the sake of fighting with someone. If I'm quiet and they do everything they want to me, eventually I'll get better._

_Nami used to be my friend, I guess that's what you'd call her. Really I think she just felt bad for me. Nobody hangs out with me because they want to, they do it because they need to. It's not the same when it's forced._

_My birthday was a couple weeks ago and Quillish has been pestering me and telling me to pick a present, any presentand he'd give it to me. I asked to meet L and have him talk to me honestly. I've met him before, in class, but he lies all through it. Every word that slips from his mouth; lies, and I wanted, before I died to ask him what it was really liked._

_I told this to Quillish and he thought it was great, and planned it for my birthday at lunch, so at lunch I waited for L, and L was there, just for me._

_At the start I talked to him honestly. I asked him things about his life and about what he was like as a kid. I avoided the topic of being a detective since I knew he would lie to me, and to be lied to when I was promised truth is not something I'm happy about._

_At one point I asked him if he was happy now, and he lied and told me he was. I knew he was lying because he was agitated and I could see it somehow. L lied to me about something so simple, which is when I reealized it really doesn't matter if you die or if you live, because your life wont be happy ever. You will never be happy. _

_It's a bleak and depressing way to think about it, but I guess i just sucked it up from my surroundings._

_I don't know how long it's going to be until I die, but I want a promise, which was the point of that entire story. I want a promise, that when I'm about to die, I want everyone to come and tell me the truth of what they covered up by lies, and I want B, who never lied, to come and wish me luck. Buy him a lollipop or something afterwards too, I have hopes for him and I dont want him to be sad._

**Health Diagnostic**

Fortunata was diagnosed with lung cancer as a child. Mentally, however, she has repressing tendencies, meaning when anything goes slightly bad, her mind tries as best as possible to repress the memory.

We only had one problem with Fortunata not eating properly, which was when we first noticed she had cancerous cells in her body, and therefore we should trust that w won't have problems with it again.

**This Would Conclude Fortunata Gustavo's Document**

**Authors Note: So that was hers, sorry I decided even before hand what hers was gonna be like, and her name is Hawaian, not Italian, anyways I hope you liked this, its almost midnight so im going to go and try to get some sleep, please review!**

**Question Of The Day: Favorite Childhood tvshow character?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	7. Generation 1: Gareth Saatchi: G

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: G

Name: Gareth Saatchi

Sexe: Male

Hair: Blonde Curly Hair

Eye Colour: Electric Blue

Generation: One

Past Rommates: Please Forgive

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: Mallu Synshry

Placement: Number Fourteen

Birthday-Death day: August 13th 1981 - Today

Current Occupation: Writer

**Family History**

We fund Gareth on a school trip to a historical museum. We got to the door and he attempted to "save us the time" and give us all the facts that you would have learnt in there, for five dollars. We asked him hold old he was and where his parents were and he told us he didn't know the current whereabouts of his parents, but that he was seven years old, much like the other children in that Generation. After the first encounter we brought him into our home, and have not had one problem since.

**At Age Fifteen, in Gareth's English class, he was told to write a short autobiography or an article about himself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Gareth;**

_Always After is a kindhearted artist who gets bullied by jerks, loves Beyond and is one of the nicest people I've ever met._

_Beyond Birthday is the creepiest guy I have ever seen, who picks on the jerks that pick on Always and loves the boy back, but A doesn't know that._

_Celeste Loki is a determined, seemingly openminded person who thinks nothing good about you if you don't strive to reach your dreams, so really she's quite pompous and most people don't like her._

_Dyami Carmelianne is the biggest jerk I've ever met in my life, who has a rod up his butt and is more closeminded then Celeste about everything. _

_Eliana Ever is one of the prettiest girls I've ever met, who can't live for herself because she's afraid, so instead, she chooses to live for Beyond and Always, which is why she's the caring person she is._

_Happy Skyvy is an outgoing person who has a talent for singing and tries too hard to look cool, but that's alright because despite her growing popularity, she's still nice._

_Iona Jamielee is Happy's rude, stuck up and downright stupid bestfriend, who doesn't know when to shut her big mouth and is a slut._

_Jade Juno is the eccentric, airheaded science fiction geek who is much too shy and strives to become a director, but tells very few people about it._

_Kai Llyde is my bestfriend and a great kid, who happens to know almost every line from the horror movie "the hills have eyes" and has a heart bigger then his head._

_Lizelle Maraqui is the french girl that, despite sucking in french, can tell you why most english chick flicks are amazing, mind opening and brilliant._

_Lore Ixx is my other bestfriend, who has a weird obsession for bubblewrap and protests with signs that state; "we're here, we're queer, so get used to it" when she protests against the protestors at the abortion clinic, and actually isn't gay._

_Mallu Synshry is my roommate and is a Canadian hockey fanatic who has a zillion cards tapped to his walls and has a funny accent._

_Nami Hoshiko is a fake, uptight person who doesn't understand that when I said 'I dont want to do it,' it means 'please stop touching me.'_

_Open Amanda is a Guitar player who seems to think she's going to marry the singer in Green Day despite him being like, fifteen years older then her, but despite her creepy outside is actually really nice._

_Please Forgive is a total weirdo who masturbates way more then what is considered normal and likes girls in creepy weird porns that even I find gross._

_Quilla Zaxxy is the wannabe astronomer who creeps even me out when she goes on about Greek Mythology, Astrology and the stars. _

_Ryce Marrow is a meth-head stonner who I don't affiliate myself with in any way, because my friends would probably kill me if I tried to. _

_Starry Lies was just brought here, like a week ago and I dont know much about her._

_Tario Hoshiko is Nami's little brother who's like, four years younger then us and doesn't belong here at all and acts just like Dyami._

_Umni Cult is the weirdest person I have ever seen, who not only cuts himself on his cheeks, but also goes on about how 'Satanism is the path to salvation' and how 'My Immortal is the most amazing fanfic ever' even though, I've read 'My Immortal' and it's just weird._

_Very Wrong is the sweetest person ever who has never talked to anyone aside from Umni Cult to call him mislead, Quilla and I. _

_Wrong Promise is the lying idiot who no one can ever make sense of, not even me and I try._

_Xach Hetcher died, like three or four months ago, but I'm counting him in this because he was the first person to ever stand up to Dyami._

_Yatias Lapui is the hippie person who makes her own clothing out of the ones other people wont wear and also has no intentions whatsoever to become the new L._

_Zea Zerris is the most complicated person I have ever met, who should really become a politician someday because she's able to give answers that aren't real answers and people find them 'enlightening.'_

_And I, Gareth Saatchi, is a no one. A person who nobody knows despite me knowing them. The Guy who knows everything about everybody and all the facts about everything after hearing ir or reading it once, but can't tell you the first thing about himself. The guy in the backround who is always overlooked because I'm unintresting, even though I try with my best efforts to seem like I am._

_There you go, Ms. Buckley, I saved you probably about four days worth of reading in correcting and slamed it into one essay. I know you need the time to think up other pointless essays, so I hope this helps you._

**Health Diagnostic**

We've studied Gareth since he's arrived, and have found several anomalies with his brain, however we can not conclude what is wrong with him, since everything about him is not on record or linked with something, so we have to assume for now that there is nothing wrong with him.

Gareth went through a phaze for two years were he became bulimic. We got him to stop that and since then we've noticed the boy growing and eating normally.

**This Would Conclude Gareth Saatchi's Document**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry, that wasn't the best I've written by I wanted Gareth to be that kid nobody knows anything about and to be the kid who doesn't even know himself, so to prove that I decided to make it seem like he knew everybody, but nobody knew him therefore amplifying how he was lonely. I hope you guys liked it 8D**

**Question Of The Day: What is your least favorite thing about yourself and why?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	8. Generation 1: Happy Skyvy: H

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: H

Name: Happy Skyvy

Sexe: Female

Hair: Wavy reddish brown hair

Eye Colour: Violet

Generation: One

Past Rommates: Celeste Loki

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: Iona Jamielee

Placement: Number Eleven

Birthday-Death day: October 11h 1981 - Today

Current Occupation: Singer, Songwriter and Guitarist

**Family History**

The dazzling girl, Happy was brought to us by her mother, Trellia Skyvy a few days after the death of her father, Julius Skyvy, who had died of cancer. Trellia, who was a woman who didn't speak much, explained to us that her husband just died, and she could now raise the child on her own. Prior to telling us this, she asked if her daughter would be able to live here, since she had no faith in the public school system or goverment own and opperated orphanages. Two days after we accepted Happy, Trellia commited suicide.

**At Age Fifteen, in Happy's English class, she was told to write a short autobiography or an article about herself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Happy;**

_Happy Skyvy is an outgoing person who has a talent for singing and tries too hard to look cool, but that's alright because despite her growing popularity, she's still nice._

_When I asked Gareth if I could read his paper, you know to inspire me, that's word for word he said about me, and I can't help but wonder why he'd lie about me. _

_To start off, I'm not naturally outgoing. I've been here since I was three and most people only knew my name from last year. I'm not good with people nor do I like them, they scare me most of the time._

_Second off, I have no talent for singing whatsoever. Iona, my so-called bestfriend forced me to join the talent show and forced me to sing, I sang horribly and I was completely off tune the entire time, but everyone thought I was amazing. I sucked. Point. Blank._

_Further more, I try to look cool, because this is the first time in my entire life that people aknowledge me. It had never happened before last year, and I refuse to leave it. You have no idea how lonely it is when nobody wants to talk to you and you're the kid people try to avoid being teamed up with. _

_Lastly, I'm not nice to most people. To most people, I act cold and distant to avoid getting hurt. I'm nice to Gareth, Beyond and Always because they were nice to me and actually attempted to get to know me, but I, not knowing how to deal with that, pushed them further and further away, and it has reached the point where Beyond can barely look at me. It's not a fate I wished for, but rather one that was bestowed upon me._

_Happy Skyvy is my name, a stupid optimistic hippy name at that, but it's an expectation I'm not sure I'll ever reach. Who ever my parents were, whatever they did, I lose knowledge about myself by knowing nothing about them. I know me and I'll search and I'll look and I'll sing, but still the out come with be the same, and I will always be looking for the part of me that resides in them, and that, for those of you who do not understand, is what I sing about._

_For some reason I doubt my parents are really dead. Maybe I just can't grip that I'm an orphan, or maybe the deepseated feeling that I am not the last one or alone is true, I can't tell for sure without knowing information about them, which Whammy's has kept witheld for my entire life here, however despite this, my plan in life is to find them. If I find them, maybe then I can know everything about myself I've always wanted to know, and filled the void that they have left. If I find them maybe I'll become who I've always wanted to be and live a nice happy life._

_Only then, will I know who I really am and who I'm suposed to be, and until the day my goal is achieved, I will continue to sing._

**Health Diagnostic**

Aside from the fact that Happy doesn't accept truth easily and has it set in her mind that her parents are still alive, the girl is perfectly healthy, and we are hoping, that after her treatement and therapy, she will no lounger have that 'aside' before 'perfectly healthy.'

Happy has no records of any eating disorders or health problems aside from the occasional flu in all of her year's here, and we think it's safe to say that Happy will not ever be the sickly type.

**This Would Conclude Happy Skyvy's Document**

**Authors Note: Did You guys see what I did here? I made her promise to sing until she finds her parents, and I made her occupation singer. Anyways, I'm continuing my "no updating on weekends rule/weekends are devoted to new stories" rule, and as you can see, I had no inspiration all weekend, which is why there are no new stories. Anyways I hope you guys had a good weekend, I may have asked this question before but I'm pretty sure I didn't.**

**Question Of The Day: What is your favorite thing about yourself and why?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	9. Generation 1: Iona Jamielee: I

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: I

Name: Iona Jamielee

Sexe: Female

Hair: Pin straight dirty blonde hair

Eye Colour: Light Blue with dark Green specks

Generation: One

Past Rommates: Open Amanda

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: Happy Skyvy

Placement: Number Sixteen

Birthday-Death day: August 31th 1981 - Today

Current Occupation: Unknown

**Family History**

The police brought Iona to us with great caution. The girl, who apparently had a wicked wit and a brilliant memory, was found after her father, Maximelean Jamielee's death. She has no record of having a mother, not enough on her birth certificate and we have been told that she suffered from severe and repetitive sexual abuse from said deceased father. At the age of 17 she ran away from Whammy's and since then we have not found one trace of her, and presume her to be dead.

**At Age Fifteen, in Iona's English class, she was told to write a short autobiography or an article about herself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Iona;**

_One look at Happy's face is made me realize that not everybody can write one of these things with ease. Happy is trying her best not to fumble for words and she's w.r.i.t.t.i.n.g, BB looks like he's going to tare the paper into a million tiny pieces and then burn them, A's writting his down without breaking a sweat, but when he was told he had to write it he put up a fight, however, I am sitting here, without missing a heartbeat and telling you who I am._

_Alright, so my name is Iona Jamielee, most people just call me "Jamielee" though, since "I" makes it sound like you're talking about yourself. I was born somewhere in Belgium, Quillish likes to be difficult and refuses to tell me which city and to whom, so that's as much as I know on that._

_I know a lot of people don't like me, and I give them no reason to, but that's mainly because I don't like them. Why mislead people into thinking you like them when you don't? That would be mean. I'd have to be heartless to do it... Wait, that would make Happy heartless... Alright, okay well with the motives I'd have with it, it would make me heartless._

_I'm not a nice person. I feel no need to be nice. Honesty is the key right? So why does being nice suddenly get thrown into the playing field? Where will getting nice get you? Nowhere, which is why Happy never had friends before I showed the world who she was. She needed people to get in honest-to-god good look at her, not a petty glance._

_I'm not a fair person. So I don't know why I'm in the running to replace L. I would suck and end up blowing his enormous fortune on new socks... Oh my gosh, my collection would be so huge! But that would be bad, I'm not allowed to spend his death money on socks, and I'd have to, you know, actually deduct stuff, therefore I would be the worst at it._

_I'm not a smart person. Happy forces me to study, but honestly I couldn't careless. I have a quick wit, I'm just a dumb blonde. Insult me and I don't miss a beat to insult you back, as me a question about the Newtonian Laws and I'll sit there for twenty minutes with a blank look on my face._

_I'm egocentric. Take one look at me and you can see that. If it's not about me, for the most part I couldn't care less. It's MY life, therefore, shouldn't I enjoy it and think about myself top priortity?_

_My actions are just pure adrenaline and impulse, to hell with the consequences and after effects. Life would suck if we all sat there for three hours and thought about what we were doing all the time. I would personally be so bored I'd have to blow my head, but I'd suffer more since I'd have to ponder on the consequences. Some times raw impulse is good for you, and when it's with you all the time you're just having a good time._

_I have absolutely no plans for the future, and I don't plan on anything big, and I don't care if I acually do anything. Why would I? I just preached impulse and adrenaline, I can't just take that all back and say that having steady plans for the future is the way to go, screw the future, we live in the present. _

_I don't claim to be content with the way I live and who I am, but I'm having a damn good time doing it. Yeah, I'll probably get pregnant six zillion times and die from several different AIDs and STDs, but at least I can look back on all of it and say that I had fun while I screwed up my life._

**Health Diagnostic**

Iona has been pregnant once and is a recovering alchoholic as well as a recovering drug addict. Her health has been jeoperdised since she turned fourteen and we fear that she'll die at a young age if things continue the way things are.

Surprisingly enough, Iona's eating habits have been constant have never once changed. Not even when she was pregnant or under the influence of drugs and we are not sure if she did that herself or if this is natural for her.

**This Would Conclude Iona Jamielee's Document**

**Authors Note: sooooooooo, Im sorry I didn't update earlier, i had a snow day today and spent all yesterday and today playing the sims 3, which I just installed onto my computer and i freaking love like it's my baby 8D Anyways, tell me what you guys think 8D**

**Question Of The Day: I'm sorry, but I can't think of a good question, so why don't you guys ask me a random question, and I'll reply to your review and answer it, and if that doesnt float your boat;**

**What colour are your eyes?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	10. Generation 1: Jade Juno: J

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: J

Name: Jade Juno

Sexe: Female

Hair: Curly Deep Red Hair

Eye Colour: Green, bordering on blue

Generation: One

Past Rommates: None

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: Celeste Loki

Placement: Number Fifteen

Birthday-Death day: September 13th 1981 - Today

Current Occupation: Philosopher

**Family History**

Jade was brought to us when she was merely two days old by her parents, explaining that they were too young to be parents and that they didn't want to become one at any rate. They gave us the job as caregiver, and despite us not having anything to go on that she actually had extreme inteligence, however since a young age, Jade has proven to be worthy of a spot and in line to be the next L.

**At Age Fifteen, in Jade's English class, she was told to write a short autobiography or an article about herself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Jade;**

_A beautiful young woman, with long black curly hair that cascaded down her shoulders smiled at the man before her. She had just turned twenty and the man was in his late fourties, and had just met the beautiful woman when he felt completely mesmerised by her beauty. He fell in love with her instantly. While the black haired woman, took one look at the redheaded, green eyed man and decided that he was worth the time, but nothing special._

_Contrary wise, the young woman could have seen the older man and fallen in a deep state of love, and it was the man who felt nothing but decided to give the girl the time of day._

_Or perhaps, they went to highschool together and were thought to be in love, however the young man decided he wanted to marry, and the woman decided she wasn't ready for it, and in the mist of the fight, the woman and the man created what happened to be me. _

_I couldn't tell you what caused me, however I've always hoped that it as the latter. I want to know that something in me was love or loved at one point, since here at Whammy's we don't seem to get too much of that._

_What a shame. If they weren't trying to make us monsters, living here might not actually be that bad. Contrary to what others believe, Whammy's isn't the worst place on earth... It's just a little hard to handle if you weren't brought up to the expectations._

_Most of the kids here weren't brought up to meet the expectations, and so, they crumble. Dyami and Jamielee are perfect examples of just that; they were brought here with the expectations, but had absoultely no will to learn, and so, because of that, they are both ruining their one lives, and taking the coward's way out._

_Or, quite possibly, they could know more then us, but are afraid to look better then others intelectually because they know they'd be just as hated then, since being at the top is lonely, which is why they act out and rebel; just to make friends._

_Which ever you believe, it's hard not to think that all of us will end up failures. _

_I mean, really, we go to an Orphanage in the middle of England that no one has ever heard of and have no chance in the public schoo system because we've never gone before. It should be impossible for us to actually even get a job outside of being L, and perhaps they feel like being a drug addict is better then being L, we'll never know because we never ask._

_I may have taught you absolutely nothing about myself in all of this. Most of you who read this will read it once and not understand why this even qualifies as a biography, but if you actually read it, and peel it apart and read between the lines, you can see the things I believe, and you can see the reasons why._

**Health Diagnostic**

Jade was diagnosed with PTSD, and with this we come to understand why she never accepts any one point of view. In time, we hope we will help her over come it even the slightest, and Jade always cooperates when it is neccesary.

Jade's eating habits vary depending on how deep she is in thought, and the same goes with her sleep patterns. For the most part though, she eats and sleeps normally and we've never had too many problems with her in this specific catergory.

**This Would Conclude Jade Juno's Document**

**Authors Note: I didn't realize how little I updated this story last week until today, Sorry guys! I'll try my best this week! Anyways, tomorow is my birthday! 8D i'll be fifteen 8D Im quite excited. Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**Question Of The Day: What is your opinion on L/Light fanfics and the pairing itself?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	11. Generation 1: Kay Llyde: K

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: K

Name: Kay Llyde

Sexe: Male

Hair: Thick, sraight strawberry blonde hair

Eye Colour: dark brown eyes

Generation: One

Past Rommates:

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: Dyami Carmelianne

Placement: Number Three

Birthday-Death day: November 3rd 1981 - Today

Current Occupation: Movie Director

**Family History**

We found Kay with his eyes glued to a screen designing elaborate effects on a homegrown video he and his friends had started when he was merely the age of 11. He was at a normal orphanage in Canada when they called and told us about him, when we came to meet him, everything we thought he was going to be was blown out of proportion, and we brought him back to Whammys which is where he is living contently

**At Age Fifteen, in Kay's English class, he was told to write a short autobiography or an article about himself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Kay;**

_I'm actually rather afraid to tell you guys about myself._

_Yes, the boy who's watched almost every single horror movie on the planet, learning whatever language it was in so he could understand it is afraid, and of opening up and teling people something, no less. _

_Lore would adore the irony of this. _

_Oh! That works! I'll just fill most of this page up about Lore and Gareth, and then when the time comes for me to talk about myself, I say a few simple words and then I'll be done with this wretched paper!_

_Alright, I guess I'll start with Lore, since I did mention her first._

_Eccentricity without any good reason and total randomness describe the girl best. I cannot tell you how many times she's ranted about comformity and how everybody should have equal rights and be able to do what they want, regardless of what other people want. The girl is Anarchy and Anti-Comformity in it's purest form, it's no wonder why she gets along with BB so much. _

_Not only is she a loudmouth, fememist bitch, she's also a freak goddess in the look departement. Nobody agrees with me when I say that though, but I think that's just because she can be more than a little intimidating when you don't get to know her. Not only does she expect to be treated like we treat our guy friends, she demands that she wears the pants in the relationship we're in and can get really agressif if you piss her off. Sometimes I forget I'm dating her and remember that sne's a girl and not Gareth._

_Gareth... Ah where to start with this guy? Well anywhere works, really, because it all ends just as quickly as it started, but that's what I like about the guy. He's cut and clean, but as dirty and as messy as can be. He's amazing with words, and is able to write horror amazingly, but he can't talk for himself and is more of a girl then Lore is. _

_G is a listener, not a talker and never expects anything out of anybody without telling you, but his low expectations come from the fact that he has a low selfesteem and doesn't deam himself worthy of love and praise. The poor kid._

_As for me, I guess you could say that I'm the kid with the dryest humor, always cut too precise and most of the time missed by anybody who isn't used to hearing it. I don't exaclty bring the girls to the yard, but my theory is that I don't because Lore scares them, and to be honest her and telling people about myself are really the only two things that scare me. Bet you ten dollars you cant get another guy out there to admit he's afraid of his girlfriend willingly and without any pressure._

_I laugh at the weak, death and pain but cry during chick flicks, love sappy teenager girl soap operas (Maybe Lore is the guy and Gareth and I are the chicks, I don't know) and use the word 'lol' way too much on facebook, while i despise MSN._

_And now, I have to go, not because I have no more to say or because the bells going to ring, but because i realize I'm getting more emotional then I need to. _

**Health Diagnostic**

Kay has never hand any unusual health problems, which would be good if it weren't for the fact that he seems to have convinced himself that he has, which itself is a form of insanity.

A Vegan and proud of it, the Canadian boy hasn't eaten meat since he was twelve and we brought the class to a butcher shop. We have tried to get him to drink milk and eat cheese, for he does have an extreme lack of calcium, but to this day Kay still refuses.

**This Would Conclude Kay Llyde's Document**

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry! I wrote this guy over three different times before I realized that I had to write him like on the guys I hang out with, so that I could write Lore the right way. After I figure that out, I was all good lol 8D ANYWAYS I have made a facebook group for my fanfiction account, here's the link (Just remove the spaces and you'll be good) So that you can like me and right on my wall and comment on stuff and connect and learn more about me and have an idea of what's going on in my life and stuff**

**Link (Just remove the spaces) : www .facebook .com /# ! / pages / Melanie -Swirls / 142009555859454**

**Question Of The Day: What is your opinion on L/Light fanfics and the pairing itself?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	12. Generation 1: Lizelle Maraqui: L 05

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: L

Name: Lizelle Maraqui

Sexe: Female

Hair: Frizzy, Dark Brown Hair

Eye Colour: Light Brown

Generation: One

Past Rommates:

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: Lizelle Maraqui

Placement: Number Twenty Two

Birthday-Death day: Febuary 5th 1982 - April 3rd 2000

Cause Of Death: Suicide

**Family History**

The french girls parents, two extreme romance writers were murdered in their home in France. L, being intrested in the case, decided to take it on. During his investigation, he found the girl hiding in the attic. L approached the girl and tested her, she passed just enough to get into Whammy's, but at any rate even if she hadn't passed, L would still have taken her in just out of pity.

At the age of Eighteen, L told her about her past and how she got in. Conicidentally, her longtime boyfriend also broke up with her on this day, and the day after, on April 3rd 2000, the french rooted girl commited suicide, saying only thank you to L for not letting her die when she was younger.

**At Age Fifteen, in Lizelle's English class, she was told to write a short autobiography or an article about herself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Lizelle;**

_J'y doute que mes colleague parlons de moi, alors je m'introduit._

_My name is Lizelle Maraqui, for those of you not upto par with my not-up-to-par french skills, that mean's "I doubt my fellow students have spoken about me, so I'll introduce myself." _

_Now the problem is, I don't really know how. When I first came to Whammy's, L introduced me to everybody, and basically everybody was here at the time since I only got here when i was thirteen, so actually, you know, introducing myself has never been required._

_Do I just tell you my name and go on about who I am and what I like? Do I tell you my name and avoid the subject that is me at all cost? Do I tell you where I'm from and who I was and who I am now before telling you my name? How am I supposed to do this?_

_Well, no matter how I do it, I need to tell you something. Anything works I'm sure, but I still need to tell you something good enough to apease the teacher. Perhaps if I tell you about what I want in life I may run out of paper and then I wont have to give it in? Hopefully that will be the case._

_Well, unlike these zillion of immature kids I'ce gron up with, I don't want to be famous or rich or some religious person. Nope. That wouldn't be me, instead, I want to be a parent and a lover. I can picture Celeste screaming at me now, telling me I'm just a pathetic girl, and I don't see myself that way. Not even a little bit._

_Surprisingly, I remember my parents really well. They were great romantics, and I was their beautiful child. It was a simple way to live, yes, however it's one I didn't enjoy or want until it was taken from me, and now I just want to have it back._

_In all the movies, the girl looses something and then wants it. Sometimes it's her way of life, others her family and others her love. My life isn't a movie, yet I've lost all three of those things, and luck must not be on my side, since every time I beg for them back, I don't get them. That's how I know my life - our live, all the kids here - aren't just some sick movie or tv show or book. Though, Jade would probably say that that assumption means we actually are in a book or tv show or whatever, but in this reality - the one I live in- I'm right. _

_Every kid here, pitties me, but I feel like I should pity think I will never be pleased with the life I'm going to lead. They tell me that I'll be miserable, married to some jerk and popping out kids for a living, living check to check, and I tell them they'll be emotionless asses, who will never be loved or feel loved and will never have the freedom to be who they want to be, and instead will be L. _

_Out of those two options, I'm not even sure which one is the good one._

**Health Diagnostic**

Overly emotional, yes, insane? Not really. Lizelle has been known to have breakdowns that usually last a week after breakups and during other emotional times in her life. She let's her emotions control her to the point where it's unhealthy, and doesn't let anger show past her skin.

Unlike most girls her age, Lizelle doesn't eat when she's upset. If somethings on her mind, she'll starve herself until it's resolved, and then pig out completely when it's over.

**This Would Conclude Lizelle Maraqui's Document**

**Authors Note: This would have been up earlier, only, um, I was watching the Death Note Abridge Series on my Ipod (You can download it on Itunes for freeeeeeee!) and I thought it was halarious. So apparently, the link I provided you guys with doesn't work, so um, Log into your facebook, search "Melanie Swirls" And click on the author (I know someone else comes up named Kristen, well um, she's nobody and is definitly not me, so DO NOT creep me lol, or anything. That would be weird.) and like the page! 8D Alrighty kool! Bye 8D**

**Sorry For the Repeated Question Of The Day. My bad lol **

**Question Of The Day: What grade are you in school? Since I'm assuming you guys are all around my age... lol**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


	13. Generation 1: Lore Ixx: L

**All The Whammy's Children**

**Description: There were many Whammy's Kids aside from Matt, Near, Beyond and Mello, come and welcome the stories of these small genieuses into your heart.**

**File**

Letter/Alias: L. 2

Name: Lore Ixx

Sexe: Female

Hair: Light Brown with ringlets

Eye Colour: Orange towards the center, green the further you go out

Generation: One

Past Rommates: None

Current Roommate/Last Roommate: Lizelle Maraqui

Placement: Number Nineteen

Birthday-Death day: May 22 1981 - Today

Current Occupation: Photographer for the newspaper "Equal Rights"

**Family History**

As far as Lore's knowledge goes, her parents were killed while protesting for the war to stop in Iraq, and were big humanitarians who believed in freedom of speech and equality.

In reality, Lore's parents were in the Iraqi army (although they did not originate from there,) and were actually captured by the American government, questioned about the murder of three Canadian soldiers before trialed and then executed.

We've been feeding Lore the lie since she was brought here, in hopes of her developing a better sense of what was right or wrong, and she did more than just that; she developed a sense of justice comparable to L's, but tweaked so it fit who she was as a person and her beliefs.

**At Age Fifteen, in Lore's English class, she was told to write a short autobiography or an article about herself, for the use in this documents, the following belonged to Lore;**

Lets just get this straight; I will not be an ideal. I refuse. When I die, I don't want to be remembered by a synthetic voice and a letter, I want to be fucking remembered for who I was and the person I came to be. I'm a human, not an idea, not a thought and definitely not something to look up to. I fuck up just like everybody else, which is why I'm stressing this right now that I will not be an ideal.

Which is why I will not be L.

Now that we've got that out of the way, I'd like to remind you that the person I am, consists of many different ideals.

What I've just thrown at you, my dear, is a paradox, and I have loads of them.

Now that we've gotten that out of the way, please to meet you, my names Lore. Judge me, I dare you.

The aforementioned ideals that make me who I am are simple. My ideals consist of equality between homosexuals and heterosexuals; equality between animal and humans; Men and women; Teenagers, Kids and Adults; the poor and the rich; Jews, Christians, Wiccans, Satanists, Hindus, Muslims, Pagans, Unitarians and Atheists; Black, white, brown, red and an Asian.

I don't care where you come from, I don't care what you've lived through, I don't care who you've fucked, who your parents are and what you do with yourself; we are all equal.

To numb it down a bit, I believe in every single type of equal right there is. Equality FTW!

My ideals make up the person I am and how I act. For example, the Catholic church is against abortions as well as homosexuals, so, to spite the people protesting at the abortion clinic; B, A and I protested with them there with signs that stated; "We're here, we're queer, and we aren't getting abortions, but you still aren't happy with us."

That was a good day.

Fuck, I just realized that makes me sound like I'm a lesbian, and I'd take that as a compliment, since I've never met one who wasn't amazing, but I don't want you guys being mislead. So, for the record, I may not be a lesbian, but I support B and A with my entire heart, and came up with the slogan so I kind of wanted to be apart of it too.

Anyways, back on track to who I am.

When someone talks about suicide and cutting, I blame the media.

When someone mentions bombings, I call it a sham created by the government.

When someone talks about a murder, I try to get inside their head.

When someone's crying, I stare awkwardly and yell for Gareth or Kay to come over and comfort them.

Why? Why is just a function deriving from 'What,' and what I am is a man in a mask.

Okay, that may be a quote from my favorite movie, V For Vendetta, but it fits in the context.

I may not be wearing I real, visible mask, but I mask my emotions with dozens of different masks and mirrors, in hope that no one will see that beneath my ideals, my dreams, my lies, my truth they wont see the weak child behind it all.

Because that's what we all are, isn't it? A small child hidden by layers and layers of mask, in attempt to make it seem like we aren't trying to win Mummy and Daddy's approval anymore. To make us feel grown up.

And I'm no different.

**Health Diagnostic**

Although we worried about the after effect of us lying to her as a child, Lore seems to cope very well and shows no sign of insanity or disability. We have noticed however, that she doesn't cope well with the pressure of meeting up to her false parent's false expectations, and we worry about telling her the truth.

Her eating habits never change nor does her sleep schedule. She's generally quite good at staying healthy.

**This Would Conclude Lore Ixx's Document**

**Authors Note: Salutations and Greetings! 8D Sorry for not updating in forever, I've kinda been obsessed with Code Geass, and I've been working on a bunch of other fanfics that I know you guys will enjoy! 8D at Any rate, I hope you guys are doing well! 8D**

**Question Of The Day: What did you guys do all through March Break, and if you had Febuary Break instead, did you do anything intresting then?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


End file.
